Mating Season
by Zarha of the Sand
Summary: Sesshomaru has ran into some mating time blues to make things worst his mate Kagura won't help him out What's a demon lord to do... I know visit a old time friend. Sesshomaru/Oc oneshot I'm attempting a lemon sorry if its bad. Amber oc is Sesshomarus old friend and when he was younger and he went into heat he would go to her also Amber loves him. Zarha


**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, Sesshomaru or anyone else expect Amber.**

**Sesshomaru/Oc One-shot**

**Attempting a lemon sorry if it's bad**

**Please tell me your opinions on this story Review if you want to**

**Bye For Now **

**Zarha**

)*****************************************)(*****************************************(

Sessomaru groaned as he felt the pain of going into heat. Finally after hours of trying to ignore the pain Sesshomaru growled and slammed his fist on to the desk the papers can wait Sesshomaru thought as he followed his mates scent to their chambers Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his beautiful mate Kagura. Sesshomaru crawled into bed with his mate and smiled when he saw her red eyes

Kagura

Kagura looked into Sesshomaru's red eyes and knew what he wanted

No

Sesshomaru growled what did you say

I said no N-o

Sesshomaru growled why do you deny me Mate

Kagura sneered at him one your way to rough and two I will not degrade myself to a whore

That made Sesshomaru snap

He snarled and grabbed her by her throat he growled low staring into her eyes he could see and feel her fear with one last squeeze he threw her into a wall and left the room

Sesshomaru made his way down to the servant quarters and started searching for her scent

Then he caught it Apples and Spice

He smiled

Opening the door he saw her. The first thing he notice was that she was naked sitting on the bed next he notice her long blonde hair that he never saw before he let a low growl escape his throat as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said in a sweet shy voice

Sesshomaru-sama I was waiting for you to come… What wrong Sesshomaru

He smirked Nothing is wrong my sweet Amber he raked his eyes up and down her body you've been waiting for hmmm

Y-yes

Then you know what I want then don't you my Little Minx

She nodded and then smiled seductively

Come Here Lover Boy

Sesshomaru growled approvingly and made his way over to her

Capturing hers lips in a sweet yet rough kiss he pulled away making her pant he smiled dangerously

Take them off

She complied and started to strip his clothes off

He smirked Capturing her lips again he sucked on her lower lip asking for entrance Amber complied eagerly he pulled away panting and looked down at Amber she smiled up him

Sesshomaru-sama may I help you Amber asked innocently Sesshomaru nodded Yes

With that one word Amber started kissing down his throat she stopped where the mating mark would be and bit down hard as she could making

Sesshomaru moan in pleasure

Amber kept kissing lower

And Lower

And Lower

till she reached his hips she looked up at Sesshomaru he nodded and watched as her tongue came out and licked his stripes Sesshomaru suppressed a shiver as Amber kept teasing him finally Sesshomaru growled and yanked her hair making her head snap up

Stop teasing me Minx

Amber looked at him staring at his beautiful red eyes

Yes Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru let go of her hair

You will stop teasing me now... won't you little Minx

Yes Sesshomaru

He moan as he felt her mouth start to suck on his length Sesshomaru moaned as Amber picked up speed he started to buck his hips against her

Amber felt his length hit the back of her throat by reflex she gagged making him moan louder

Finally Sesshomaru came in her mouth

Panting Sesshomaru looked at her and grinned as he saw her swallow his seed and licked it all up without complaint growling Sesshomaru flipped them over and started pounding into her earning mewls and moans of pleasure

Amber was in heaven she moaned when he hit her sweet spot he stopped and looked at her Amber made a whining noise and wiggled her hips

You like this little Minx

Y-yes S-sesshomaru

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard her moan looking down at her and started pounding into her again earning more moans

Sess-sesshomaru i-I'm coming

Sesshomaru panted and picked up speed

Who do you belong to?

Y-you

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth

Say my name

S-Sess-Sesshomaru Amber screamed

Sesshomaru let loose a howl of pleasure coming deep inside of her womb

Panting he pulled out of Amber and rolled onto his side and pulled Amber into an embrace

Turning into the embrace Amber looked at Sesshomaru and said I love you

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her gently I love you too Amber

Goodnight Sesshomaru

Goodnight my Pup and Mate.


End file.
